


Best Idea Ever

by prophetsdream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Harry likes game shows, Kissing, Louis has an idea, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetsdream/pseuds/prophetsdream
Summary: "Hey, H?""What?" Harry looked over at him."If I win will you try my idea with me?" Louis asked.--Louis has an idea and he wants Harry to do it with him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 28





	Best Idea Ever

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is totally different from other fics i have of these two. it's less serious.
> 
> this fic is a rewrite from one i wrote for a different fandom years ago over on ffnet. i no longer write for that ship, but i loved the idea and story so much that i wanted to write it again. i had fun working on it.
> 
> i hope you enjoy.

Louis was known for his crazy ideas. In fact, when the little figurative lightbulb went off above his head and he opened his mouth to speak, people listened to whatever it was that he was proposing they or he do. Most of the time they told him his ideas were things he shouldn't do because they weren't sure how he'd do them or they were afraid that things would backfire — this happened more than he wanted to admit.

With that being said, it shouldn't have surprised Harry when Louis came to him with an idea, saying that he wanted to try something that he'd seen in one of the movies they'd watched earlier in the week, but it did. It surprised him. The request itself had Harry wondering if Louis should be allowed to watch anymore movies, television shows, play video games, or do anything that involved anything. Harry knew that he couldn't take these things from him, however tempting it was. That would've been like asking Louis to stop being who he was. Harry didn't want to do that.

"Hey," Louis greeted Harry as he plopped down on the couch beside him.

Harry paid him no attention, green eyes trained on the TV in front of him. Like most nights he would indulge himself with game shows, starting with Wheel of Fortune and then moving on to Jeopardy because it literally came on next. Normally, Louis wouldn't watch the first show with him, claiming that it was too boring for his tastes. However, he would watch the second one simply for the challenge. Louis would happily play a game of smarts with Harry, even though he lost most of the time.

That hour, every single day of the week, was Harry's hour. Louis knew this, so he tried to leave him alone most days. It was his time to recollect himself.

However, for some reason unknown to him, Louis wasn't having it. He decided that he didn't want to sit there and watch, yawning occasionally and talking about how the game was too easy, thus making it the most boring thing in the world.

"Harry," he whined, inching closer to the brunet.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. He was trying to watch his game, damn it.

"I have an idea! I want to try something!" Louis exclaimed.

"Well, I don't." Harry said.

"Aw, c'mon, H. Don't be like that." Louis pouted. "It'll be fun. Well, maybe not fun, but it'll definitely be interesting."

"I'm already interested in what I'm doing," Harry deadpanned. He picked the remote up off the couch and hit the mute button, quieting the obnoxiously loud commercials.

"That's boring, though." Louis told him, scooting closer towards him.

"Not to me," Harry said in response.

"Please, Harry? Pretty please, H?" Louis pleaded, turning to face Harry, offering up his best puppy dog expression. "I promise I won't ask you to do anything else after this."

"Tempting, but no." Harry turned him down with a sigh. Louis was being more persistent than usual and it was starting to get on his nerves. Just a little bit. All he wanted to do was watch his shows, try to collect himself after morning classes and a short shift at work, take a shower, study, and then go to bed. Was that too much to ask for?

As far as Louis was concerned, it was. It was way too much to ask for.

"Fine," Louis huffed, puffing his cheeks out and crossing his arms over his chest. "Be that way."

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis' childish antics before unmuting the TV and focusing on the last puzzle of the episode. Like always, he managed to have it answered before the contestant had so much as picked a letter. this particular answer was for the category places, which the answer had been Disney World. It was an easy one to get, so it shocked the absolute hell out of Harry when the man on the screen failed to provide the correct answer with only two letter spaces needing to be filled.

"What the fuck? I could've gotten that one," Louis said.

"Anyone could have," Harry retorted, standing up from the couch and stretching. Again, he muted the TV to avoid the commercials and relying solely on his intuition for when the next show came on. He made the short walk to their small kitchen. "Want anything before Jeopardy starts?"

"A five star meal from the highest rated restaurant in the city," Louis said, knowing damn well that Harry would take him seriously and think that he was out of his mind. In reality, Louis really just wanted a homecooked meal from Harry because he was the best chef — even if he actually wasn't one.

"Other than that." Harry rolled his eyes at Louis' request.

"Something to drink," Louis told him as he leaned over the arm of the couch, reaching into the side table's drawer to pull out the note pad and pen they used to keep tally of how many correct answers each of them had; they'd compare marks to determine the winner at the end. "I don't care what."

Harry returned to the couch just in time, sitting down with his bag of chips and drink, and handing Louis an unopened can of some off brand soda they found on their last grocery trip. He turned the volume back on when the show started and, like usual, they fell into a routine of shouting the answers into the open room. Louis was in charge of keeping score and, by the end of the first round, he was surprised to find that he was ahead by three points. Harry was pouting beside him.

"Hey, H?"

"What?" Harry looked over at him.

"If I win will you try my idea with me?" Louis asked, tapping the end of the pen against his bottom lip as he waited for an answer.

"And if you don't win, what happens?" Harry questioned.

"I won't ask you to go along with my ideas anymore."

"Be prepared to never ask me again," Harry said, smirking. He had this; he wasn't going to lose. The fact that Louis was ahead of him was a very minor inconvenience — one that he'd easily overcome in the second round. Double Jeopardy was always his favorite part of the game show.

They watched and they played, Louis throwing out answers and fist pumping the air when he would get one right. Each time Harry would roll eyes and cringe at the idea of Louis winning. Harry couldn't believe that Louis was trying so hard in order to get him to participate in his ill thought out idea.

Normally, this wouldn't bother him because he was a good sport when it came to losing, but not this time. Harry didn't want to lose; he didn't want any parts of whatever it was Louis wanted him to do.

By the time the commercial break came before the final question, Harry was starting to feel on edge and he didn't like it. He'd managed to catch up to Louis, but when they announced the last category, Harry knew that he was done for. Video games weren't his forte — that was Louis' thing. For a short moment he regretted not following Louis' foot steps and getting into them when they were younger.

When the final question popped up on the screen, a sense of dread washed over Harry and he felt his entire world end. Okay, so he was being a little dramatic, but he didn't care. His world might as well have been ending — crumbling around him, coming to a stop, exploding — because most of the time Louis' ideas didn't end well.

Louis smugly shot him a quick glance, the wheels in his mind already turning with an onslaught of things he'd ask Harry to do with him. The first being his most recent and, if asked, his most brilliant idea to date.

_The imposter is the one to identify in this game that blew up this past year_.

"Among us!" Louis shouted, the pen hovering above the note pad in anticipation of being able to give himself the winning tally mark. Harry barely had his mouth open when Louis gave his answer, thus making it pointless for him to say anything.

"Holy shit," Louis said in disbelief. "I won."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry mumbled, standing up and grabbing the opened bag of chips and his new empty glass from off the coffee table in front of them.

"I hope you're not trying to get out of it, H." Louis said as he put the note pad away and grabbing his empty can, following Harry into the kitchen.

"I thought about it," Harry admitted. "As much as I want to try, I can't. You won."

"Yes!" Louis cheered, dancing victoriously behind Harry.

"So, what's this amazing idea, Lou?" Harry asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Y'know how we watched that movie the other night where the girl kisses the guy upside down? I forgot the name of it," Louis said, tossing his empty can into the recycling bin before turning to look at the younger man.

"Spiderman?" Harry furrowed his brow, confusion taking over his face.

"I guess," he shrugged. Louis didn't really care what it was called because he'd been too interested in how it would feel to kiss someone upside down. He figured it would feel the same, but he'd been unable to stop thinking about it.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Harry inquired, failing to piece the two together.

"Well," the older man started, sliding up beside Harry and leaning back against the counter. "I was wondering what it felt like to kiss someone like that. Upside down, I mean."

Harry blinked, his mouth slightly open, lost for words. He had no idea what he was expecting to hear, but that wasn't it. Far from it, actually. Harry peered down at Louis, taking notice of how close the other had gotten.

"I tried asking Zayn when I was with him last night, but he said no as soon as the word kiss left my mouth." Louis said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry pursed his lips, looking at Louis like he'd lost his mind.

"I'm just saying. In case, y'know, you try to tell me to ask someone one to help me figure it out," Louis explained, effectively ending Harry's plan to do just that.

Harry was his first choice, but Louis knew that he wouldn't do it if he just asked out right. Also, the being into your best friend thing kind of made things a little awkward seeing as Louis had never actually told Harry that he's into him. The last thing he wanted to do was make things weird between them, so going about it this way — asking someone else first and betting against Harry — made sense to him in terms of getting Harry to play along.

"Will you do it?" Louis asked, voice quieter than Harry was used to hearing. Louis stepped away from him, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "If you don't want to then I'll ask someone else."

"You're giving me an out?" Harry pondered momentarily.

"I mean, yeah, if you don't feel comfortable doing it." Louis told him. "I can always ask Liam or Niall. I don't know if either of them would do it, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

"You won, though." Harry said.

"I did, but I kind of need your consent," Louis looked at him — really, looked at him, blue eyes locking onto Harry's green and watching the emotions swirl. "If you think it'll mess something up or you're not totally into it, I don't want to pressure you. I'll always come up with something else for you to do."

In the grand scheme of things, this was probably one Louis' tamest ideas. Harry had been present for some of his best, worst, and all of the ones in between. None of them were anything like this one, though. While Harry had his reserves he figured this would be the one idea to get him in less trouble.

"I'll do it," Harry finally said after several long minutes.

"Really?" Louis questioned. He wanted to make sure that he'd heard him correctly.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Harry reiterated.

"Awesome!" Louis nearly shouted. "We have to find the perfect place first."

Harry groaned. In the span of a minute he was starting to wish that he hadn't agreed.

They started off their adventure in the living room. Louis had Harry sit on the floor while he got into position on the couch, his legs dangling down behind the couch and his body resting awkwardly against the back of it, his head close to the edge of the seat cushion. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit amused watching Louis get into position.

"Pull your hair back, H." Louis instructed, watching as Harry tied his hair back with the blue tie that was around his wrist, a few curly strands falling out around his face.

"Okay, let's try it." Louis said, excitement written all over his face. Harry just nodded in response.

Kneeling in front of him, Harry placed both hands on Louis' cheeks, his fingers brushing along the light stubble that was growing back from the last time he shaved. The contact made him shiver and, if the small smirk on Louis' face was anything to go by, he was sure that the older man had felt it. Without giving a second thought, Harry gently pressed his lips to Louis' for a chaste kiss, taken aback by how soft they were before he pulled away.

"Try it again," Louis whispered.

Harry did as told, adding more pressure to the kiss and taking note that their lips fit perfectly together. He moved his lips in time with Louis', slowly and with more passion than he intended. Louis was the one to pull away this time; head turned to the side, his face flush from either Harry kissing him or for being upside down for too long. Harry wanted to believe it was the former.

"That was a little weird." Louis stated after several seconds.

"Weird?"

"Yeah," Louis answered initially, looking at Harry from his flipped position before adding, as an afterthought, "the position is all off."

"Right," Harry muttered, standing up and towering over Louis. "Are we done?"

"Nope! We need the perfect spot for this to work!" Louis exclaimed, flipping himself off the couch backwards and barely missing the coffee table in the process. The last thing they needed was for him to land on it. That would be one hell of a story to tell.

Harry extended a hand out to Louis, which he graciously took and used to help himself stand up. Once upright, Harry dropped Louis' hand. Louis stalked off towards his next location — the door; the only entrance in and out of their apartment. Harry groaned when he realized Louis was taking things outside. Louis, on the other hand, was busy unlocking all five of the locks that Harry made sure to install upon moving into the apartment. Harry was glad that it was dark outside because not many people would get to witness them making fools out of themselves.

Louis first tried to lay back on the concrete stairs. He wanted to lay down on a stair that was close to Harry's height — his back against the stair, legs hanging off the other side and his head under the railing. Harry protested this position, telling Louis that he'd probably get stuck and then they'd have to call the fire department or someone to help get him out. There was also the very real risk of him falling, and that wasn't something either of them wanted to happen.

Realistically, a fire escape would have been the best course of action, but seeing as the apartment complex didn't have one of those because they weren't needed Louis had to forget that one. That seemed like the safer option as far as him being stabilized and Harry being tall enough to reach him if he hung off the side just a little bit. Louis disliked their complex at that moment.

As he stood on the bottom stair, Harry standing on the ground in front of him with his arms crossed and looking at Louis expectantly, Louis' gaze darted around the area until his eyes landed on his on his only option — his car. Louis' little four door sedan that he'd bought off a friend when he was in dire need of a car so he could stop depending on people to take him places.

"That's it! C'mon, H." Louis instructed, pointing towards his car. Harry's eyes followed Louis' out stretched arm, a sigh on his lips.

"The car, Lou? Really?" Harry asked as he followed behind him for the short walk.

"Well, what do you suggest? There aren't many options out here," Louis said in response as he leaned back against the trunk of the car. He was thankful he'd thought to turn his alarm off the last time he come home as he didn't bring his keys outside. "I can't exactly use anyone else's car, so mine it is."

"Why do we have to be outside in the first place?" Harry questioned, genuinely curious.

"Because in the movie they were outside. Maybe it'll be different if we're out, y'know? It'll give the kiss a little spark or something. I don't know."

"Right."

"Of course, I am."

Harry found himself wondering why he put up with Louis sometimes, but that thought was gone as soon as it surfaced because Louis was pushing off the car and coming to stand directly in front of him. If Harry stepped closer there would be no space between them; not that he was complaining.

"Help me up, please," Louis told him, holding a hand out as he climbed up onto the car. Harry obliged, grasping Louis' hand as he crawled up the back window and to the middle of the roof. Louis sat with his legs crossed as he looked down at Harry, assessing the situation and telling himself that _no, you don't need to reach out to play with Harry's hair_. Louis didn't know where this urge came from, but it didn't want to back down no matter how much he told his mind to shut up.

Louis laid back against the cool metal, his body sprawled out atop the car as he scooted towards the edge that Harry was on. Harry held on to his shoulders so he could stop him from going over the side and breaking the fall with his head. Louis had a death wish, it seemed.

Louis chuckled softly at the way Harry was watching him; eyes wide and wearing an expression that didn't suit him. It wasn't very often that Louis got to see Harry worried when it came to him.

"You okay, Harry?" Louis asked, his voice quiet in the night air.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seem a little shaken up."

"Trying to keep you from ending up in the hospital tonight, Lou." Harry explained.

Louis smiled then. It was the faintest of smiles that Harry wouldn't have seen had he not been paying close attention to the older man. "Thank you, Harry. I'll be fine as long as you're there to catch me."

That one little sentence sent shivers up Harry's spine. A wave of pleasure slowly crept over his body, causing him to freeze. Harry mentally scolded himself for letting Louis' words affect him in such a way.

Louis was watching him, blue eyes sweeping over Harry as he stood in the light of the dim street lamp. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he didn't. Instead, he waited for Harry to make the first move.

Harry gently placed his hands on Louis' face much like he'd done earlier. If asked why he kept touching him, Harry would simply say it was to keep him steady. He couldn't very well kiss Louis when he was moving.

"Alright. This looks like it might work better," Louis said, breaking the silence and hitting his head on the window as he tried to nod, forcing Harry to drop his hands as he flinched upon hearing the light thud Louis' head made on the glass.

"You okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Louis answered. "Let's do this."

Harry, once more, brought his hands up. He placed one on the car beside Louis to keep himself from falling forwards, and his other hand sliding across Louis' cheek. Harry leaned in, eyes closing, as he captured Louis' lips. He could feel every little groove, could tell that his lips were slightly dry due to being outside for too long, but most importantly, Harry could feel the way Louis' lips moved against his, lazy and with no rush.

Harry decided to take a chance then — he slid his tongue along Louis' lips, silently asking for entrance, which Louis granted him with much vigor. Their tongues danced, mapping out one another's mouth and skipping over teeth. Harry desperately wanted to deepen the kiss even more, but doing so it meant that he'd be forcing Louis to hit his head against the window again and he didn't want that to happen for a second time.

Instead, he reluctantly pulled away and opened his eyes to find Louis staring at him, eyes soft and full of wonder. Harry was curious to know what he was hiding behind his gaze.

"Was that better?" Harry asked after a few minutes passed.

"Yeah, but there's still one more position I want to try." Louis said, turning his body so that he was lying the length of the roof and not the width. Once he felt that he was safe, Louis slid down the windshield, mindful of the wipers.

"Seriously?"

"Mhm," he hummed. "I think you'll like this one."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Have patience, love."

They hurried back into their apartment, closing the door and locking each lock behind them. Louis took hold of Harry's free hand, dragging him into the hallway toward their bedrooms. When they came to a stop at Harry's door there was only thought going through his mind — he was going to get laid. And by Louis, at that.

That thought should have scared him. Louis was his best friend and this was definitely venturing into unknown territory. The possibilities were endless when it came to them sleeping together, and their entire dynamic could completely change. That should've scared him, but it didn't. Harry found that he was actually looking forward to it and, not that he'd ever admit this to anyone, he'd been dreaming about it for some time. He had a feeling that they'd work well together.

Only, that wasn't exactly what Louis had in mind when he entered Harry's room and went directly to his closet, where Harry kept his workout equipment. Louis grabbed the pull-up bar that Harry used from time to time. Green eyes watched as Louis placed the bar between the two sides of the door frame, positioning it like he'd seen Harry do a few times before. Louis stepped back then, looking at the door and then back at Harry.

"Do that thing," Louis told him, motioning towards the bar.

"What thing?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused.

"That thing where you hang upside down and your feet are against the top of the door," Louis tried to explain. "Y'know, when you hold yourself upside down and you look like a ball. I don't fucking know, H. That thing."

Listening to Louis explain what it was that he wanted him to do was entertaining. Harry knew exactly what he was trying to say, but he was getting great joy from watching Louis flounder as he tried to explain it.

"So, I'm going to be upside down this time," Harry mused. He stepped up beside Louis, gripping the handles that came out from the bar. Harry jumped up, flipping himself and stopping just short of completing the full flip; he looked like he was sitting on the door. Louis was just tall enough to reach his face.

"You good?" Louis asked.

"I'm good." Harry responded.

Nodding, Louis lifted a hand and gingerly placed on the side of Harry's face. Louis used his other hand to push Harry's stray curls back. Harry closed his eyes as Louis leaned forward, ever-so-softly slotting his lips against the younger man's mouth. Their lips moved together, both men chasing after the pleasure the other was offering. Harry nibbled on Louis' bottom lip, eliciting a low moan from his now open mouth. That was a sound Harry never wanted to forget.

Louis pulled away with a blush, backing up so that Harry could finally flip over and stand upright. They stood, looking at each other for what felt like the longest time. 

Louis was wondering how Harry felt after three partial make-out sessions. Did Harry enjoy it just as much as he did? Was Louis reading Harry's eagerness to kiss back incorrectly?

Harry, on the other hand, was curious to find out if Louis liked kissing upside down. Did it feel the way he thought it did in the movies? Did kissing Harry meet Louis' expectations? Harry may not have been a willing participant initially, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't at least like kissing his best friend. He'd also be lying if he said he didn't want to kiss Louis anymore.

"Any more positions?" Harry broke the air between them. Louis shook his head.

"Okay," he began, taking a single step closer to the shorter male. "Which one did you like the most?"

"The car," Louis answered.

"Why?"

"It was the easiest and it didn't feel weird," Louis said, omitting a little bit of the truth. There was no way in hell that he was going to admit to Harry that he liked it most because it lasted longer than the other two.

"Fair enough," Harry muttered as he removed the bar from the door, tossing it blindly into his room.

"Which one did you like the most?" Louis parroted his question. It was only fair that Harry have to answer.

"This one," Harry purred, closing the distance between them and pushing Louis back so that he was flush against the wall. An audible thud sounded out as he crashed their lips together, his hands finding home on Louis' hips.

Louis cried out in surprise, a moan falling from lips and giving Harry the perfect opportunity to push his tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis handed all control over to him. Harry pushed his legs apart with one leg as he slowly began to grind against Louis, silently telling Louis that he more than enjoyed kissing him, and that he was turned on. This action earned Harry another moan, drawn out and full of want. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, and Harry took this as a sign to lift Louis up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist.

Harry slid a hand under Louis' shirt, his fingers trickling along his side and playing his ribs like piano keys. Louis shivered, pulling away and lolling his head back against the wall, breathing heavily. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Harry, nearly coming completely undone then and there. the unguarded look that was playing on Harry's face was one he'd never seen.

It was new. It was mesmerizing, breathtaking, and all for him. It wasn't just lust or the primal need to find release — no, it was more than that and Louis wanted to put words to it, but he was too afraid to jinx it. He'd just have to find out later.

"I think," Louis exhaled, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder and nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry's neck, his voice barely above a whisper, "I like that one the most, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/sailorbaku)


End file.
